Display screens for communication devices can be utilized to access or otherwise interact with various communication services through use of icons presented on the display screen. Some icons, and their associated actions, are well known while other icons are not well understood.
Display screens have a limited area to present information. Further, display screens may not be helpful to users that are visually impaired or otherwise unable to clearly see the information being presented at the particular display screen